A Dragons Tale Part One Beginnings
by blazingdragonslayer
Summary: This is the story of a human called John Archer as he is taken to the war ridden world of the legend of Spyro. Chapter 7 progress is slow damn writers block but nearly finished.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything about the legend of Spyro new beginnings, they all being to Krome Studio (but I do owned the OC John Archer)**

**Update due to the first five chapters being to short, I have placed them all as one bigger chapter, thank you and enjoy. **

_Thought text_

Normal text

**Shout text**

Chapter 1 'before the start'

Darkness, all I can see is darkness, I cannot see, but I can hear. I can hear screams... agonising screams. I can feel heat, intense heat that burns the skin. I can smell, I smell something decayed and foul, and a voice, evil and tainted.

"**Soon I will be free, free to destroy this world and all who live in to!" **I heard laughter which filled me with dread.

The next sound was... "beep beep beep", the loud sound of my alarm. I sat up and rubbed my eyes '_that was the 5__th__ time this week I've had this dream._'

'_I'm the only one who thinks of these things .I has been like this ever since my mother told me about getting attacked by the black shuck.' _

I'm 15 years old and I'm nearly about to start my final school year, I looked at my calendar, August 21st

"Shit I'm going to be late!"

I jump out of bed and get dressed very quickly, and run downstairs for breakfast.

I've got a long day today; it is the end of the summer medieval tournament quarter finals which I am participating in, so I need to get there early.

Dashing up stairs again I grab my costume and my sword. I dash for the car as I step outside. I feel the hot summer air which reminds me of my dream, the never ending darkness...

"Hurry up and get in the car" my father yelled which snaps me out of my thoughts and so I got into the car and we drive off.

The journey was quite no one said a word. But in short time we arrive at the stadium, I left ahead of my family to get changed for the tournament.

I start by placing on my heavy duty black trousers and fasten then up with a red cloth sash. Next I fasten up my armoured boots, and then I put on my steel breastplate with a black under cloth for comfort.

Next was my arm guard for my left arm with an armoured glove and to finish it off a hard leather glove for my right hand and a shoulder pad for my right side. I look in the mirror and grinned, I look like a medieval knight.

I turn and examine my sword, a normal long sword with its shaft wrapped in a black cloth for extra grip.

The blade itself is in good condition with my family name clearly engraved; this blade has been passed down through my family line since the 12th century and it's still in fighting condition.

I place it in its jewelled scabbard and make my way to the arena to look at the line-up board, my match is next. I feel proud that I have made it to the quarter finals.

I've been through tough opponents much to my parent's disapproval, they don't like me fighting they think all the time training could of be used for studying. I nearly failed my summer exams because of it.

'_All well my parents may not like it but my school does, I mean all of my year came to watch and I will don't let them down'_

"Lords, Ladies and common folk, welcome to the quarter finals of our summer's tournament, by the end from today, a new champion will rise and win not only bragging rights but also the winnings of 9,000 pounds, now let's get this tournament started!"

Now I'm starting to get worried, I mean my last fight was tough, this one will be hard, My opponent is a giant 27 year old bodybuilder with a large fucking claymore! I calm down and walk to the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is the 3rd match of the quarter finals, who wins this will move to the semi finals.

You remember the rules; the match finishes when one yields or is on the floor for more than 10 seconds and finally there is no serious harming (_like lost from limbs_) your opponent now let's get started. On one side is a young fighter who worked hard to be here, show your support for John Archer!"

The crowd yell showing their support I raise my arm to my school year.

"Now for his opponent, he is an old fighter, he's been entering for five years in a row, give it up for Ben Jock!" The crowd gives a loud cheer

"Fighters ready."

I draw my sword and at the same time Ben readies his,

"FIGHT!"

I charge at my opponent hoping to catch him off guard I raise my sword and strike downwards, but Ben easily blocks it with his claymore. I try to put more weight into my attack but the stronger and older man throws me off, '_He's too strong for me I need to try being faster to catch him out'._

I charge again, my opponent swings his claymore; luckily the weight of his blade slowed him. I broke my charge and roll to the side, dodging the attack.

I get back on my feet and with a mighty yell I swing my sword against his arm guard causing him to drop his weapon, as he goes to pick it up he groans in pain, the referee comes to look.

"John's last attack has broken Mr Jock's arm and he is unable to continue so the match goes to John Archer!" The crowd cheer and I raise my arm waving back.

'_Yes I did it, now I move on to the semi-finals'._

The semi- finals started and my next opponent is a 16 year old girl with a slim build, blond hair and cute in my opinion, her weapon is a bladed staff, '_Bloody hell_!' l thought as I hate staff weapons.

"Now for the next match, on one side is John Archer and on the other is Lily Owen. For both this is their first tournament, now begin the match!"

I draw my sword and charge straight in, my opponent charges back aiming for my feet. I quickly back-stepped just missing the blade, '_She's quick and has a long reach; I may need to out muscle her to get close'. _I charge again, she tries to push me back but I use my sword to brush her staff to the side.

I swing my blade hard hoping to break her staff in half, but it holds in place so I move my footing and tripped her over, '_May be below the belt but nothing in the rules.'_

She falls to the floor and I place my sword against her throat pinning her down. I speak the word

"Yield"

She has a pissed off look on her face. I pin her to the floor and separate her from her weapon,

"I yield" she spoke with anger,

"Miss Owen has yielded the match the winner is John Archer!" The crowd cheer and I place my sword back in its sheath, '_I've done it I'm moving to the finals'._

This is it, the final match; all of my training has come to this moment. I size up my opponent, an 18 year old boy with a similar build to my own but more bulked out. His weapons of choice are a long sword and a metal shield.

"This is it everyone the final match. On one side is the crowd's favourite John Archer and on the other last year's winner Chad Peck, now fighters begin!"

I draw my sword and charge straight in and swing hard against his shield but it holds in place. My opponent uses this moment to strike against my unguarded shoulder. I do not notice the attack in time and get hit; before I have time to react I drop to the floor and sweep my leg hoping to knock him down. He back-steps and dodges the attack. I turn and look at my injury, it's not deep but it's enough to slow me down.

"Give up!" I turn and face my opponent.

"You cannot win, your attacks can't break through my defence." I emit a low growl in anger and think '_He is right I can't break his defence with normal attacks but I know something that can.' _

I get back on my feet and change my stance, my body standing sideways with my head facing my opponent with my blade in the opposite direction. I give a yell and charge at him as he raises his shield; I raise my sword over my head and swing hard against his shield as I call out the name of my technique

"Shield Breaker!"

At first all is quiet suddenly a loud cracking sound fills the air, a small crack appears on the shield which starts to travel downwards as it reaches the bottom the shield collapses in two and falls to the floor.

My opponent goes into shock,

"How?" he whimpered.

"Through hard work and training, That's How!" I reply as I raise sword and strike across his chest but the wound isn't made too deep but with the loss of his shield and the attack it seems to be too much for him and he loses consciousness and falls to the ground.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the match is over and this year's champion is John Archer!" I place my sword away and wave back but before I can relax I am enveloped in a dark purple light.

Suddenly I hear the same voice as in my dreams,

"**Finally after gathering all that energy I can now bring one of your kind into my world, soon all humans will bow down to me!" **

I stare at my body as it slowly fades away, "WHAT THE?"I yell.

"**Damn! I do not have enough energy to bring you to me but no matter you will still be sent into my world, I will send my general to hunt you down!"**(Insert evil laugh).

I am helpless as my body slowly fades away and all is blank.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything about the legend of Spyro new beginnings, they all being to Krome Studio (but I do owned the OC John Archer) **

Chapter 2 'new world, fight and friend'

_My story does not include Sparx's the dragonfly, as this is a 'what if' story (if Sparx's chose to stay home instead of going with Spyro) but not worry (or send flames) I have an interesting idea for him in later chapters. _

All I felt is pain, all of my body is sore and stiff; I slowly open my eyes and see dirt? I pick myself off the ground '_that wound on my shoulder has stopped hurting?'_ I turned only to see my shoulder had completely healed.

I turned andlooked round, I found myself in a swamp with giant plant life. I see fungi the size of a fully grown horse and bigger _'where the fuck am I?' _But before I had the time to think I hear a loud and high pitch cry for help.

'_I do not know what is going on but someone needs help' _so without thinking I run to where the cry of help comes from. After running for a good half hour I come to a clearing and I cannot believe my eyes, in front of me is a small purple dragon, and when I mean small, I mean the size of a large dog.

From what I can tell his head comes a bit short of my hip. But I am shocked as the next thing I see is the dragon being attacked by a group of apes? _'Bloody apes? He's being attack by apes! Wait, the apes are using swords and other weapons and wearing armour, must be smarter than the apes back at home, bloody hell!' _

I have had enough. I draw my sword and charge in giving a loud yell hoping to catch them out. It works; the apes quickly turn in shock. I jump up high and raise my sword and strike an ape driving my sword through the head as I land, I get back on my feet and move next to the dragon,

"Don't worry, I'm here to help". The dragon turns his head and replies.

"Thank you, but who are you?"

"Wait until after the fight" I spoke as I drive my sword into an ape's chest which marks as the beginning of this fight.

By twisting my body, the impaled ape was forced off my blade and into others, knocking them to the ground, so using my leg strength I jump into the air and held my sword downward and again it cut in the armour of an ape, blood rushed out of the apes body and spit across my face, I want to freezes up but if I paused they would cut me down.

Four bodies I mentally count, three that I killed and one that the dragon incinerated as I quickly checked… a mistake, in that short time an ape manager to get back on his feet and throw something that look-like… T.N.T?

The thing landed beside my feet and in the space of five seconds, I done that any normal human would for done… I picked up that damn thing and throw right back at him, the T.N.T slick landed into the apes face just before going off…

'BOOM!'

Chucks of ape rain down of the sky and scaring the rest of them to retreat… we win the fight and have left a bloody mess afterward. But by 'we' I mean me and a two and a half foot tall purple dragon, now that the fight was done I got a better look at him.

He is definitely male from the body proportions and also the sound of his voice. From what I can tell, he had a western dragon look: four legged with bat like wings growing out of his shoulders.

As I was pondering on this thought, the dragon snapped me out from my thoughts as he spoke out.

"Thank you for helping me out and may I ask what you are as you look and smell like an ape?" I nearly snap back as I yell.

"I may look like an ape, I may smell like an ape but no bloody way am I an ape!" The dragon started to step back as I realise I frightened him.

"Sorry I'm having a bad day at the moment. I don't know where I am and I think I'm a long way from home." The dragon appeared to calm down.

"So tell me about yourself and why were you attacked by apes?" I ask and the dragon replies.

"Ok first my name is Spyro and I used to believe I was a dragonfly (John resisted the urge to laugh) until I breathed out fire to save my brother from a group of apes earlier today, my parents told me that my egg washed up near their home so they raised me as one of their own. I left home to learn about whom I am and where I came from until I got attacked by more apes."

"I see Spyro, ok you told me about yourself so I will tell you about myself. My name is John Archer and I just recently won a tournament and I was coated in a purple light when I blacked out. When I woke up I was a mile down that direction (John pointed his thumb behind him).

"I have an idea. May I travel with you; maybe I can find a way back home if I do."

"Are you sure you want to travel with me there's bound to be more apes on the way" replies Spyro,

"I don't mind the apes besides if winter is colder in this world I may need a new fur coat anyway." Spyro chuckled at that last comment.

"Ok well if it's fine, let's get going." And with that we start to follow the river upstream and unknowingly heading toward temple ruins.

('_This feels like the start of some adventure novel' _John thought as he walked on_) _


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything about the legend of Spyro new beginnings, they all being to Krome Studio (but I do owned the OC John Archer) **

Chapter 3 'The guardian of fire Ignitus'

As me and Spyro walked on we started to share stories about our past times.

"There I was setting up my tent in the pitch black after an all day worth of hard hiking, and the next day somehow I managed to get stranded on a small piece of land in the middle of a river, the bloody tide rising as I was sleeping, how I got on that small piece of rock in the first place I'll never know."

All that comes out of Spyro is the sound of laughter.

"Only you John can get yourself in that kind of mess, sharing stories was a great idea to past the time."

"I know I got thousands of..." suddenly a loud and horrible screech filled the air, this scared the living daylights out of Spyro as he bolted ahead with John following behind.

"Spyro wait up it's only the sound of something that can kill us in a horrible way!"

After a good half an hour of chasing Spyro he comes to a sudden stop with John catching his breath.

"Don't (huff) do that (pant) again!"

"You're alive!" John turns to see a frighteningly big male red dragon, "Shit! Your kind grows to be that big!" Just before the dragon spoke John quickly added, "Before you set me a light I am not an ape, just ask Spyro I saved his life!"

"Spyro is it, but it is still too late," John felt the depression emanating from the large dragon, Spyro was next to speak.

"You know me? Who are you? What am I?"

The dragon looked slightly confused by Spyro's questions.

"You don't know, you are a dragon, Spyro, a special kind of dragon born once in every ten generations and it was my duty, the duty of the others to protect you and the other eggs back at the temple, but the dark master's forces attacked and overwhelmed us, you are the only survivor of the clutch."

"I see and who are you and the others you spoke of and what force can overwhelm dragons?" ask John after seeing the painful look on the older dragon as he spoke of the events.

"My name is Ignitus and I and the others are guardians, it was our job to make sure the eggs were safe but we failed, we were at war you see, for years we guardians led a small but strong force against the dark master armies all across the many islands, he wanted the stop the prophecy from coming true which tells of his fall, we were beginning to turn the tide until Cynder came."

"Who is Cynder?" replies Spyro.

"Cynder was ... is... monstrous, horrific, ferocious, a black dragon who fills the sky with terror and is completely unstoppable."

John adds, "You know it sound that Cynder was the one who was chasing us Spyro."

"Yes she still searches for me, years ago I watched helpless as she plucked the other guardians off the field of battle." Said Ignitus as he finished his tale of war.

"Now I hid here thinking what I could have done," John snaps back.

"Ignitus if what you said is true we can do something, first we can take back the temple."

"John is right I mean I just found out I'm some kind of special dragon, I am willing to make the first step" replies Spyro.

"I guess you have the right to see your beginnings before it all ends, follow me." replies Ignitus as he leads us to the old temple that my guess will hold many apes in its halls. (_O joy more apes_)

After a few hours of hiking, random ape killing and general moaning (mainly from John), they finally gain entrance to the ancient temple where Spyro's egg once lay, and again for the third time they approach a large door and Ignitus spoke a few words,

"The past is prelude, tomorrow a dim promise, allow us entrance, do not reject us".

The doors do not respond and an irritated John spoke out

"Great, another door that won't bloody work, what's wrong this time, more statues that have been misplaced or maybe more goddamn apes, it can be something as simple as a rusted lock. I think I should introduce my boot to the bloody door!"

As John continues his rants about dragons and their doors, Ignitus' expression turned for the worse,

"Maybe it was a bad idea, we should turn back."

After hearing that, John finally lost it and began yelling at the dragon five times his own size,

"Don't you start with that pessimistic junk you overgrown lizard, we have already dealt with giant spiders, too many apes for me to count and moved a lot of heavy statues, so cheer up and stop thinking we are going to be attacked every five seconds. What else can happen, I don't know, being attacked by giant apes?"

From the remains of a broken wall a group of very large apes show themselves '_Shit, I should learn to keep my mouth bloody shut' _thought John as he readied his weapon but only to have Ignitus stand between them,

"John, Spyro let me show you what a dragon trained in the ancient ways can do," spoke Ignitus.

"So you have some fight left in you Ignitus, ok Spyro, let Ignitus handle this," replied John.

Suddenly Ignitus unleashed a torrent of flames towards the apes, which do not have time to react and they screech as the fire burns through their armour and into their fur.

Unfortunately the leader resists the flames and starts his charge wielding his club (about twice the size of John and from his suspicions made from solid bone), Ignitus meets the charge head on, literally ramming his head into the apes torso, pushing him back.

As the ape staggers, Ignitus delivers a left hook to the apes face, but the other apes start to recover from the flames and join in the fight surrounding Ignitus. (At this point John was about to join in but was stunned by Ignitus next move.)

Ignitus curled himself into a tight ball, '_What the hell is that idiot thinking?_' but just as the apes are about to attack Ignitus gives a mighty roar and unleashes a fury of fire killing off the apes.

John and Spyro are in shock and awe, '_I should not piss off Ignitus any more or I will be roasted on a spit,_' thought John. Suddenly the remains of the roasted apes fell apart revealing gems, a lot of them.

"WANT THE? GEMS THEY TURNED INTO GEMS-HOW?" shouted John

"They were implanted into their bodies, gems give dragons their power and strength, they also allow them to recover lost energy and health, they were implanted to give the apes more strength and they are the things that give them their large size," replied Ignitus looking more tired than normal.

"Are you ok Ignitus? You look like you need rest," spoke Spyro.

"No need to worry, as I get older it takes longer for me to recover, but now we need to move on. Luckily this is the last door and now both of you may need to fight," said the tired dragon.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything about the legend of Spyro new beginnings, they all being to Krome Studio (but I do owned the OC John Archer) **

Chapter 4 'Spyro spreads his wings'

'_God damn it, I've never seen so many apes in my life and all the size of German shepherds, those gems implants are bloody effective but it looks like the implants improve the apes intelligence as a side effect, they are all daft idiots and very easy to handle ha-ha' _John continued to mentally laugh in his head from the recent fight that him and Spyro fought after going though the third door.

They continue until they come to a large circular room with a pool of strange green liquid at the centre. As Spyro investigating the room like a hyperactive ten year old, John uses this moment to do something that his body desperately cries out for...**rest! **He was shattered, he had fought in long fights, travelled where no human has gone before (literally) and after running his throat dry, no wonder he was exhausted.

As john lay by the wall he saw Ignitus walk pass with a rejuvenated look of hope and relief,' _finally the depressing lizard has cheered up' _John thought as Ignitus gives a sigh of relief and spoke out.

"home sweet home" and took Spyro out to the balcony_ 'I just sit out, I don't want to get up' _mentally moaned John as he got up and join the two on the balcony only to be mentally disturbed by what he saw.

What he saw was not a burnt out fields of battle but a desolate land void of all life, as he looks at the lifeless forests (creepy!) he overheard Spyro

"I wanted to know where I come from, I didn't know it will be like this" John could hear the sorrow in Spyros words.

"This was once our home Spyro; together we can make it our home once again, reclaim what is rightfully ours." Spoke Ignitus with new hope and strength.

"Want do you mean?" replies Spyro

"I mean that my time for heroics is over, but with your help we may beat Cynder" spoke Ignitus '_damn this new Ignitus is something, now I really don't want to make him angry' _thought John as he watches this moment.

"I can't Ignitus, I mean I just found out who I am" spoke the now depressed young Spyro,

"you can Spyro, you can, you're a purple dragon a very special creature" spoke Ignitus who tries to raise Spyro's mood,

"You have given me hope again, and now it's time to give hope to all of them." said Ignitus as he finished off his speech. Which work like a charm, Spyro showed new determination

"I try Ignitus, I try" replies Spyro

"Good that all I ask, now come young dragon I have something l for you" and with that both Spyro and Ignitus made their way back into the temple only to see John leaning against the door smiling

"Nice speech Ignitus, it's good to see you cheered up" spoke John

"Now both you go on ahead, I stay out here a bit longer" he added.

As Ignitus and Spyro headed in, John walked to the end of the balcony and stared into the desolate forests '_God damn it, why the hell was I brought here, what can someone gain by bringing a human into this world, apart of pissing off the human_'

John continued his thoughts on the theory until he reached a sudden realisation '_weapons, human are masters at making weapons of war, if someone gained control over humans, they will gain all human war machinery, guns, warships and importantly the bloody air force!'_

Suddenly a very loud explosion came behind John '_Holy mother of Mary! Are we being attacked by apes again?'_

John unsheathed his sword and charged into the temple, only to find a large circular training room with small flames everywhere and at the centre of the room was Spyro who is heavily coated with black soot

"Now Spyro (cough) I told you is will (hack) happen if (splutter) you don't control the flames properly (choke)" Ignitus managed to speak after coughing up nearly a ton of soot.

At this moment John stopped caring about how he got here after seeing both dragons covered in soot, John done want any normal human would have done... and that is rolling on the floor laughing out loud!.

Now after a hour of training (and getting John off the floor) Spyro have finally mastered the element of fire after burning down several roots and overgrown plants that has started to take over the temple (In John mind it was a good thing) and now they returned to the centre room with the strange and slightly eerie pool, Ignitus looking deeply into it, all was quiet for a moment... until John lost his patience (yet again)

"If you're really that desperate for a drink, then just drink it" said John as he leant against wall ready to sit down... only to jump back on to his feet yelping in pain

"God M**h'#F*'! damn it" (Spyro couldn't hear John as Ignitus just covered up his ears)

"John where did you learn this colourful language?" asks a shocked Ignitus

"Easy I learned from my father and I just sat down on freshly white-hot ember oww!" As John rubbed his now freshly burned and tender butt, Ignitus gives a light chuckle and returned to staring at the pool. As John walked over Ignitus spoke back

"No John this pool is not for drinking, you see certain dragons have the ability to see visions, the thoughts, memories and dreams of others and able to see what's happening in faraway places, I am one such dragon and in this pool the visions come forth."

"Able to see visions, wow and just when I thought I had a solid idea about you dragons, something new comes along, so the pool acts as a focusing point for your visions, so Ignitus, what do you see in the pool?" replies John with interest.

"Well, well, it seems you understand how the visions work, '_Interesting not many seem to do'_ what I see in the pool is that Volteer, one of the guardians is being held on Dante's Freezer."

"Spyro while I look for details on the others, I want you to venture there and find out want you can, I am sorry John but you won't be able to go with Spyro, as Dante's Freezer is too far for you to travel by foot and Spyro is not strong enough to carry you there," spoke Ignitus.

"And remember just look around and if you encounter Cynder you run, you're not ready to face her yet?" Ignitus added.

"Ok Ignitus but how do I get there, if John can't get there by foot how am I going to get there?" said Spyro only after being looked at funnily by John.

"You get there by using those wings attached to your back or have you forgotten that little fact?" replies John. Spyro looks at Ignitus

"He is right about that, but as you have been raised by dragonflies, I can understand why you don't know how to fly yet."

"Wait, let me get this straight, both of you say I... can fly?" asks an interested purple dragon.

"Yes Spyro, even I know that dragons, although they only exist in legends and old tales in my world, they are all able to fly," spoke John who unknowingly caught the attention of the fire guardian with those words.

"But I've never flown before in my life," said Spyro

"Well come with me young dragon and I will teach you how." And with that Ignitus took Spyro to the balcony again '_this I got to see_' thought John as he also made his way.

When John got to the balcony he saw Spyro at the centre with Ignitus at his side,

"Ok Spyro let's begin, now close your eyes, take a deep breath and empty your mind," spoke Ignitus with Spyro following word for word, who now is sitting on the floor looking very relaxed.

"Yes, yes that's it, now feel the power of your ancestors coursing through your body, in times of crisis they will come and teach you... unlocking powers you never knew you had, just forget everything you thought you know... even forget yourself." At this point Spyro stood on all fours without awakening from his trance.

"Only through forgetting will you remember that your ancient blood already knows." Spyro's wings started to move and his body began to rise from the ground.

"You can fly!" As Spyro hovered about a few feet from the ground he woke up from his trance.

"I'm, I'm flying "spoke Spyro with joy and shock.

"Yes, very good Spyro, now listen. You need to head north to get to Dante's Freezer. Now go young one," spoke Ignitus and with that Spyro starts to fly's away, leaving John and Ignitus still on the balcony.

"Amazing, that's completely amazing, I hope that he will be alrig..." suddenly John blacks out and fells to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything about the legend of Spyro new beginnings, they all being to Krome Studio (but I do owned the OC John Archer) **

Chapter 5 'John's awakening'

From the torch lit chamber which holds the pool of visions John starts to stir from his slumber.

"Bloody hell, my head is pounding like mad, how long have I been sleeping?" groaned john as he rubbed his head.

"It's good to see you have awakened, for a moment I feared the worse." John turns and sees the elder red dragon next to the pool of visions.

"Ignitus it's you..." john stopped as he notices that his armour and most of his clothing (apart from his trousers) had been removed and he had a fur-like blanket covering him.

"I placed you here to rest and also removed your armour to help you get comfortable" spoke Ignitus.

"Thanks for that, I guess all that travelling and fighting finally caught up with me," chuckled John.

"Just how long was it since you last rested?" replies Ignitus.

"Let me think on that one... I believe about 48 hours why?" '_48 hours, he's got a high endurance, even most trained dragons can't last that long'_

"John I think it's time I speak to you about this, what are you? I heard that you told Spyro that dragons only exist in legends and old tales, what do you mean by that?"

John was silent '_Damn he found out, but I can trust him, ok now where to start?' _

"That easy were I'm from dragons do not exist outside legend and old tales because I'm from another world" spoke john in a calm tone.

"If that is true john, how did you get? And what are you?" replied Ignitus trying to hold the shock out of his tone.

"Right, now the first thing is I don't know most about it myself, but I know for sure that I was taken from my home, I just won a tournament, I was coated in a dark purple light and hearing something saying how my kind will bow to his will and after I blacked out and woke up nearby where I first found Spyro, who was being attacked by apes at the time, shortly after we found you and the rest you know" finished John.

"That is interesting, but it still doesn't answer my question, want are you" asks Ignitus only to have John yell back

"I'm getting there! (As John placed his shirt back on) I guess I'm what you call a human and also humans are very, very, **Very **distant cousins to apes" Ignitus curious expression turned grim

"I mean humans in my world evolved from apes, we lost our beastly appearance and strength and gained heightened intelligence and dexterity and a lot more calmer nature... if you compare us to the apes in this world" as John finished placing all of his clothes back on (apart from the armour pieces).

"Remarkable tale John, and from your tale I know of the magic that brought you here, but I'm afraid that neither me nor the other guardians have the power to send you back, I am sorry," Ignitus spoke with a heavy heart.

John did not respond, his mind was unable to wrap round on what Ignitus just said,' _what! No it can't be true, unable to return home, no there must be a way to get back,' _Johns mind was ravaged with emotions anger and frustration,' _no, John get a hold on yourself, try and think clearly, someone brought me here so I may be able to return, Ignitus said he and the other guardians are not strong enough to send me back, he did not say that there was __**no way**__ to send me back, but who will be strong enough to bring me here in the first place.' _John started to think with more logic but his mind was still clouded with anger and frustration.

'_A purple dragon might have the strength to bring me here but Spyro is too young and inexperienced to do something like that, and the voice I heard before I came here, it was dark and twisted, that's not Spyro, that thing matches that tone…, the only thing I think is the dark master that Ignitus told us about, does that mean that the dark master is a purple dragon? That does explain what the voice was saying, it said all of my kind will bow to him, and the dark master wants to win this war and enslaving humans will do just that, as us humans possess advanced war machines and have great expertise, damn! It also means until Spyro gets strong enough I'm stuck here being hunted down by the Dark Master and possibly Cynder too'._

'_**WHY!**__'_ was all John thought now as his mind was completely filled the rage, rage against the ones who taken him from his home just to hunted down and to be made into a slave, not only was his mind affected but also his body, he felt his rage burning though his body as if it was trying to be released into solid form, little did he know it was.

Ignitus could only watch as John's body ignited in bright red flames screaming in deep rage '_he is using the element of fire! Only fire or the purple dragons are able to do so, how is he able to use it?'_

"John if you can hear me, you need to calm yourself or the flames will burn you alive, JOHN!" Ignitus yelled that last part hoping to reach John in his rage, John continued to scream as the flames around him started to get hotter and hotter, until they suddenly expanded outwards in a fierce force.

Acting quickly Ignitus braced himself by using his wings to take the brunt of the fire, once the flames died out Ignitus saw John sitting against the wall breathing heavily.

"Are you alright John?" asks a now even more curious Ignitus,

"I'm fine but that bloody took a lot out of me, what happened? All I can remember was screaming in rage and burning from the inside," replied John as he started to breathe easier.

"You don't remember? You unleashed a powerful wave of fire and caused a lot of damage, take a look," said Ignitus as John looked round and saw Ignitus was right, the room was heavily burned and the walls were coated in ash.

"I caused all of this but humans are unable to use magic, so how?" spoke John in awe.

"Humans are unable to use magic? But look at all of this, strange… maybe humans gain new abilities when they enter this world or something unknown is at play here, but right now if you are able to use the element of fire you will need training into using it safely, come let's see whether a human can learn the art of fire," spoke the guardian of fire as he now led John into the training room.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything about the legend of Spyro new beginnings, they all being to Krome Studio (but I do owned the OC John Archer) **

Chapter 6 'John's training and the return'

John was escorted into the training room, last time he was in here it was completely coated and filled with ash from Spyros training, even Ignitus didn't escape from it but even then it was a good learning experience and at least it got rid of all the overgrown plants and moss.

Luckily with the good ventilation (due to lack of maintenance and care the temple was basically falling apart revealing holes through the walls) the ash was cleared up well before they came in, but this time there was something odd about the room… at the centre there was a 50 foot tall stone dragon statue.

"How the hell did this thing get in here? Ignitus how long was I out for?" yelled out John.

"About a whole day and night. Why do you ask that?" replies Ignitus

"Only 24 hours, how did you get a 50 foot statue in here in 24 hours? The doors aren't even big enough! Just when I thought I figured dragons out this happens." John sits down in resignation, suddenly a loud clunk and the sound of moving gears was heard.

"Shit what did I sit on?" John began to worry after watching too many films with old temples and hidden switches.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and John watched in awe as the dragon statue started to sink into the ground and soon it had completely disappeared into the ground and the hole it had left behind was now completely closed off as if the statue had never been there in the first place.

"You know that was going to happen you bloody dragon," yells out John as he recovered from the shock. Ignitus only chuckled as he guided John to the centre of the room.

"Ok John let's begin, first empty your mind and..."

"Hang on, this emptying your mind thing is that the method into learning how to bloody FLY?" interrupted John,

"Yes, yes, it just means you need to relax, now as I was saying, relax and empty your mind."

An annoyed John followed what he was told, he closed his eyes and relaxed and listened to Ignitus' voice,

"Good, now as you don't have the dragon instinct, I will guide you through, now search in yourself deeply and try to feel out the fire inside…"

"And what does this fire feel like, I mean when humans feel fire inside they spontaneously combust!" again interrupted John.

"Stop interrupting and you will know, the fire inside represents the fierce emotions that everyone has, you need to search out those emotions and bring them out, you did this earlier when I told you that you are unable to return home, now feel out those same emotions but unlike before you need to keep in control or the flames will burn you alive."

John had listened to Ignitus' instructions and started to search for those fierce emotions that he felt earlier, anger, frustration, and others. All of this he started to feel but he kept in control, it was hard but he managed, as his emotions grew and grew. He felt a flame inside starting to build and build but as the flame got hotter he realised one thing… that bloody red dragon forgot to tell him how to release the fire.

Now he was in trouble, if he didn't release the flame he will be burnt from the inside out, _'God damn that bloody Ignitus, if I came out of this alive, I'm going to burn him, wait don't lose control, now how to release the fire? I can't do it normally through the mouth as my throat will be burned to cinders, now think, damn if only I can use my hands I can…'_ John mentally slapped himself as he came to a realisation, '_The dragon is going to burn if this works, well only one way to find out…'_

Ignitus watched as John's body once again was coated in the fierce fire but unlike before where it was out of control and intense the flames were quieter and calmer like a warm log fire, suddenly the flames started to move until they were only covering John's left arm, '_I've never seen anything like this, what is he doing? '_

Suddenly John snaps open his eyes and throws his arm towards Ignitus and a fierce wave of fire was released heading straight towards Ignitus, luckily Ignitus quickly moved and the flames passed him and hit dead centre on the balcony.

The flames burnt for a few minutes until they died out leaving heavy scorch marks '_By the ancestors! He managed to create a fire that fierce on his first try, just how strong are you John?'_

Ignitus turns and sees that John's hand has suffered heavy burns '_his body is unable to handle strong heat from the fire, maybe due to humans who normally can't use magic and so he suffers a recoil effect' _

"Ok John a great first try now let's practise your new power… Oh and try to hit the targets and not the teacher!" Ignitus then pressed a floor switch and a few wooden dummies came up from the ground and every one of them looked like apes.

'_Again with the bloody apes, this is getting old, ok now need to fight with fire'_ John raises his hand only to feel pain coming from it '_Shit hand's all burnt up, need a new way of attacking, think now… my sword' _John looks at his sword still strapped to his back, '_will it work, channelling the flames into it… only way to find out.'_

John pulled out his sword and begins to focus the fire into his blade, slowly his blade glows a dim red which got brighter and brighter until suddenly it bursts in to flames, which danced around the sword glowing in a red flame.' _It bloody works… good now let's see what it can do.' _

At this point John charges straight to the dummies which move and attack just like the real things.

John readies his sword and swings against the first dummy's gut but the sword did not just cut the dummy… it went straight through the thing cutting it in half '_Holy fuck, did I just do that, I love this sword ha-ha' _John continued the fight, every time he cut into a dummy not only was it destroyed but also burned and turned to ash.

Ignitus was shocked not only because John mastered the fire element but he mastered it in one lesson and found a new way of using It.' _Just how did he do it? Only the purple dragon can master elements at this speed, Remarkable!' _

"Well done John, you have mastered the fire element at the same speed that can only match a purple dragon, ok let's move on to the…"

Suddenly a loud thud was heard as something large landed onto the balcony, without thinking John charges to the balcony doors with his blade at the ready, as the doors opened he swings his blade releasing a large wave of fire only to be stopped by an arc of electricity which easily extinguished the fire and continued straight to him '_this is going to hurt_' John thought as the electricity hit him dead on his chest, John was sent flying and crashed into the wall behind.

John clenched in pain as the electricity caused his muscles to spasm, using his strong will he moved his arms and carefully removed the now electrified steel chestplate revealing the black under cloth which is now burnt and scorched showing John's injured chest which continued to spasm as the electricity was running through.

John was now unable to hold it any longer and unleashed a howl of pain and once again blacked out, not before hearing Ignitus,

"Volteer what have you done?"


End file.
